Point of View
by Tha Black
Summary: E a boca dele se apaixonou pela orelha dela. Rose's POV.
1. People don’t change

**Point of View  
**por Luna Black

_E a boca dele se apaixonou pela orelha dela._

* * *

#Capítulo 1 - People don't change

* * *

E aquele era meu momento preferido. A chuva fraca que ainda gotejava, o sol aparecendo, tímido, entre as nuvens, e o arco-íris saindo de algum ponto secreto do céu. O gosto de café ainda se impregnava à minha boca enquanto o cheiro de torta vinha sorrateiro da cozinha. Um livro qualquer estava posto sobre minhas pernas erguidas sobre o parapeito da varanda.

Ouvi a porta do quarto dos meus pais bater uma, duas vezes. E lá iam eles, brigando mais uma vez. Eram comuns essas brigas. Era normal, no meio do domingo, mamãe chamar papai para "discutir a relação" e jogar um _abaffiato_ no quarto. Então, pouco tempo depois, ela sai e bate a porta, ele sai e bate a porta. Mamãe aparata para a casa dos meus avós. Papai fica com cara de idiota, olhando por um longo tempo para o ponto em que ela desapareceu.

Hugo era cego demais para perceber e fazer alguma coisa. E eu era covarde o suficiente para fingir que não via nada. Eu gostava de estar acomodada e me irritava se aquele ambiente mudava. Pessoas não mudam. Papai não vai mudar, mamãe não vai mudar. Papai vai agir infantilmente para sempre, mamãe vai ser mandona para sempre. Papai e mamãe vão ser incompatíveis para sempre.

E os dois vão brigar para sempre. E um exemplo de que pessoas não mudam é: eu vou continuar repetindo "pessoas não mudam". E eu vou continuar acomodada, esperando que ninguém mais ouse atravessar a linha que _eu_ estabeleci.

_Curiosamente_ para a surpresa de todos, inclusive a minha, fui parar na Slytherin juntamente com Albus. E agora, depois de cinco _longos_ anos, eu percebia o porquê estava naquela casa. Meu pai chegou a ir a Hogwarts para saber se não haviam se confundido. Eu até cheguei a ficar irritada.

De qualquer forma, eu era _mestiça_. Albus e eu somos. Ele por parte dos bisavós e eu por parte dos avós. E _mestiços_ não vão parar na Slytherin e eu me detestava por ter preconceito comigo mesma. Eu não _merecia_ estar lá.

Eu possuía mil faces. E todas elas estavam escondidas sob uma face. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que a Rose, a _doce e estudiosa_ Rose, poderia ser ardilosa, astuta e ambiciosa?! Ninguém da minha família conhecia a verdadeira Rose Weasley.

Era tão fácil carregar um livro por qualquer parte, fingir uma concentração extrema – o que não passa de ignorar as pessoas -, enquanto presto atenção a tudo que acontece. Eu era uma verdadeira Slytherin, tão ou mais que Albus. Meu primo era idiota. Ele mostra suas fraquezas se expondo daquela maneira – seu sarcasmo e ironia típicos.

E eu detestava todos aqueles laços. Eu os via sempre. James, Albus, Lily, Hugo. Era ficção demais para minha cabeça e eu sabia que o casamento dos meus tios também não ia bem. Eu _observava_. Harry _vive_ no Ministério. Minha mãe vive no Ministério. E minha mente _pouco_ inocente não deixa de pensar que eles devem ter um _affair_.

Olhava o céu, as cores do arco-íris distinguiam-se do branco das nuvens. Suspirando, me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Observava a chaleira com água ferver, o cheiro do pó do café invadindo minhas narinas. Enchia minha xícara quando Hugo adentrou a cozinha.

"Isso parece água suja", disse rindo e eu o ignorei.

Com o livro preso em baixo do braço, peguei a xícara e fui para a sala. Havia milhares de livros por todas as estantes. E eu nunca lera realmente _nenhum_ deles. Mesmo assim, muitos deles já haviam passado por minhas mãos. Dei um pulo para o lado quando a lareira se acendeu, ficando verde e o corpo de Lily Luna apareceu em minha frente. Observei-a saltar com elegância e sorrir para mim.

"Assustei você", ela afirmou sorrindo e eu a cumprimentei com um falso sorriso.

"Olá, Lily. O que faz aqui?", perguntei, bebendo um gole do meu café.

"Ah", ela sibilou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"Hugo está na cozinha", disse ainda sorrindo e ela corou.

Abaixou a cabeça, quase em submissão e entrou pela porta cozinha. Quase tive náuseas. Era _absurdo_. E era tão mais absurdo do que meu pai ter se casado com sua melhor amiga e a irmã ter se casado com o melhor amigo dele. E o que eu mais detestava era que minha família tinha uma mania irritante de homenagear a todos. Homenageavam até mesmo os vivos.

Eu tinha que fingir que gostava. E fingir ainda que gostava de todos, que não achava a super-proteção da minha avó ridícula, que não achava o fato de Lily Luna apaixonada por meu irmão ridículo. Porque eu era Rose Weasley. Eu era a menina perfeita, as notas perfeitas, a personalidade, a vida perfeita. Eu era envolvida em luz, mas só o que se encontrava no meu interior eram trevas.

E eu gostava de ser trevas. Eu gostava de ver mais do que os outros, de ser mais do que todos. Eu olhei assustada mais uma vez para a lareira, o tom de verde mostrou-se gradualmente enquanto a silhueta dela aparecia. Saltou para fora, em sua comumente elegância felina.

"Christyn!", eu exclamei, entre surpresa e assustada.

"Oh, Rose. Não brigue comigo", arqueei as sobrancelhas, pulando do sofá e largando meu livro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntei, já de pé.

"Você não sabe quem acabou de sair da minha casa!", ela disse, os olhos verdes arregalados e aquele tom radiante de seu cabelo loiro.

"Hum", eu fiz e ela aproximou-se de mim, sacudindo meus ombros.

"Malfoy", respondeu e andou até a janela.

"Certo...", continuei e uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça. "O que foi que você fez?"

"Eu...", eu comecei a gargalhar e ela virou-se para mim, o rosto rubro.

"Vocês se beijaram!", exclamei alegre. "Muito bem, vocês estão namorando!", comecei a rir e ela me olhou com aquela expressão de visível confusão.

"Não, eu não acho", retrucou, meneando a cabeça.

"Eu acho", insisti e ela deu de ombros.

Christyn começou a caminhar para a cozinha e eu a segui. Entrei logo atrás dela, deparando com Hugo e Lily comendo a torta que minha mãe havia feito. Reparei no olhar de adoração com que meu irmão olhou para ela, seguindo o de desprezo de Lily.

"Olá, Hugo, Lily", ela cumprimentou e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

E ao passar por meu irmão, percebi que ele se engasgara. Dei meu olhar de irmã compreensiva, retendo um sorriso debochado. Christyn caminhava pela grama molhada. Parou a alguns metros da varanda, cruzando os braços.

"Eu gosto das chuvas de verão", comentou. "Sempre aparece o arco-íris depois", ela completou e continuou sua contemplação.

Eu não disse nada, permaneci em silêncio. Aquela era Chrystin Slade, minha melhor amiga, minha confidente, minha irmã. Ela era única, a única que conhecia todas as minhas faces, toda a minha escuridão. Ela era só luz e talvez, por isso, me completasse. Christyn me conhecia desde o primeiro ano e sabia tudo sobre mim.

"Você _muito_ gosta dele", eu afirmei e ela deu de ombros.

"Tenho medo", ela se virou e caminhou em minha direção, sentando-se nas escadas. Eu a acompanhei, esperando que falasse. "Rose, a alma dele se reflete na neve", ela disse e eu continuei a olhar o arco-íris. "Tenho medo que o encanto se perca".

"Porque isto aconteceria?", perguntei curiosa, Christyn sempre me surpreendia.

"Há um acordo", disse somente e suspirou. "Entre nossas famílias, Scorpius e eu devemos nos casar", ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

"Isto ainda existe? Este tipo acordo?", perguntei perplexa e ela assentiu.

"Eu gosto dele, realmente gosto", continuou a dizer, algo que eu sabia muito bem. "E tenho medo de que isto acabe com o que eu sinto por ele", explicou-me e eu assenti.

"Não pode ser quebrado?", perguntei, bolando mil planos de ajudá-la, afinal.

"Eu não quero quebrá-lo", respondeu e eu comecei a entender. "Os avós dele, Lucius e Narcissa, tinham um desses acordos e bem, Scorpius me disse que eles se amam", continuou e eu assenti. "Eu ainda vivo no século XIX, Rose", ela suspirou e eu me mexi, desconfortável. "Eu sou uma dama, deve obedecer às regras", encerrou seu discurso.

"Você gosta disso", ela virou-se para mim, sorrindo e deu de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio, minha camisa listrada e o shorts curto do século XX contrastando com o vestido branco amarrado com um fita preta na altura da cintura do século XIX. Nós duas éramos um grande contraste, tanto por fora quanto por dentro, e talvez por isso nos déssemos tão bem. Christyn era a figura retratada de antigamente, como uma boneca de porcelana.

Meu fio de pensamento foi quebrado com um grito histérico do meu irmão e então a porta dos fundos abrindo com força. Nós duas nos viramos e demos de cara com Scorpius, trajando um Armani, sentando-se no degrau de baixo de Christyn.

Ela virou sua atenção totalmente para ele. Scorpius tirava do bolso um maço de cigarros e o acendia com um isqueiro de prata finíssimo. Era a primeira vez que o via fumar e contive minha curiosidade de saber por que um Sangue-Puro estava fazendo uso de algo tão trouxa.

Scorpius soltou lentamente a fumaça, observando-a sumir a sua frente. Percebi que Christyn o observava daquela maneira quase doce e não imaginava como ela poderia, algum dia, deixar de gostar dele. Sentia-me curiosa com a relação dos dois. Afinal, Scorpius Hypherion Malfoy não era a pessoa mais doce do mundo e isto contrastava com a doçura de Christyn Mary Slade. E mesmo sem querer, me pegava imaginando como _ele_ agia quando estava a sós com ela.

"É um peso demasiado grande para não ser carregado espontaneamente", ele usou seu tom misterioso e eu sabia que ela devia estar à beira das lágrimas. Poucas coisas não a emocionavam.

Christyn sacudiu dos cílios uma lágrima rebelde e esticou a mão, pondo-a sobre o ombro de Scorpius. Era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava algum tipo de envolvimento com ele na presença de outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse a melhor amiga de ambos há tantos anos. Ele mesmo havia parado com o cigarro a meio caminho da boca, tão surpreendido quanto eu com aquele gesto. Por um segundo, vi o menino de gelo se derreter. Scorpius levou uma de suas mãos até seu ombro e a colocou sobre a mão dela.

Ele voltou a tragar o cigarro, seu dedo acariciava a mão dela. Senti por ele certa compaixão em um ato tão bonito e simples. Vi Christyn construindo toda a sua vida em Hogwarts a nossa volta. Vi o amor de irmãos, tão compreensiva, todos os seus sacrifícios e toda a sua tolerância com Scorpius tornarem-se, lentamente, amor. Por que eu sabia que aquilo não era um _simples_ gostar.

E até mesmo Scorpius acabava com os encontros dela com outros garotos. Cheguei a pensar que era por que ele queria se divertir, se fazer de menino mau. Mas, agora, era tão claro quanto _cristal_. Toda aquela super-proteção, toda a ajuda que nunca dera certo, todos os conselhos que eram a maior furada. Scorpius sempre tivera ciúmes dela e aquele era o ponto.

Eu ouvi a porta se abrindo mais uma vez e me virei. Era minha mãe fazendo sinal para entrar. Levantei, subindo os degraus restantes e os deixando lá fora. Acompanhei minha mãe até a cozinha e parei na frente da janela, observando-os.

"Precisamos conversar", ela disse e eu assenti. "Eles estão juntos?", perguntou parando ao meu lado. Scorpius levantara-se e sentara ao lado dela, passando um braço por sua cintura, trazendo-a mais perto de si num ato protetor.

"Estão", respondi, cruzando os braços e suspirando. "Momento difícil", murmurei e ela assentiu. De fato, eles combinavam. Por fora, eram iguais, as roupas, o cabelo, a beleza. Por dentro, eram diferentes, um contraste, completavam-se.

"Eles vão ficar para jantar?", minha mãe perguntou e eu meneei a cabeça.

"Quer que os mande embora, mãe?", perguntei sorrindo e ela balançou a cabeça com força.

"É claro que não", retrucou e a vi corar. "Mas nós precisamos conversar", emendou.

"Eu estou te ouvindo", falei e ela suspirou.

"Me avise quando eles forem embora", ela retorquiu e eu assenti.

Ouvi seus passos se distanciarem e continuei os observando. O arco-íris fazendo parte da paisagem. Scorpius afagava os cabelos enormes de Christyn. O ato me lembrava do apelido que ele dera à ela, quando encontrava-se com tranças no cabelo. Chamara-a de _Rapunzel_. E ele era um Sangue-Puro que conhecia contos trouxas. De fato, Scorpius também me surpreendia bastante. Suspirei e voltei para fora, fazendo um imenso barulho ao abrir a porta. Ele pulou, ficando de pé rapidamente e ela virou-se para mim, sorrindo.

"Eu tenho que ir", Christyn disse e se virou para Scorpius.

"Eu vou com você", eu dei um sorriso malicioso e notei a face pálida de meu amigo ruborizar um pouco.

"Pó-de-flu?", perguntei e eles assentiram.

Os dois foram na frente e notei em como os dedos deles quase se tocavam, os braços se esbarravam a cada pouco. Entramos na sala e Christyn me abraçou rapidamente, entrando na lareira e acenando antes de sumir. Scorpius me olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Não vou te abraçar", retrucou e eu gargalhei.

"Eu acho que ela está em boas mãos", comentei e ele rolou os olhos.

"Como se eu precisasse de sua opinião", debochou e eu dei de ombros.

"É verdade. Não precisa", disse e dei as costas para ele.

"Mesmo assim, é bom saber", eu me virei, mas ele já havia sumido.

Dei um sorriso sincero, refletindo sobre aquilo. Ele era, no fundo, bom para ela. Subi as escadas e bati na porta do quarto dos meus pais, antes de entrar. Minha mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona com um livro nas mãos e a expressão concentrada. Sentei-me na cama e ela ergueu os olhos para mim, estudando-me.

Eu detestava esse ato. Ela sempre achava que conhecia a todos, mesmo não se dando conta do seu fracassado casamento. Observei então, com alguma surpresa, algumas malas arrumadas no canto do quarto e lancei a ela um olhar interrogativo.

"Estou me separando do seu pai", explicou e eu senti um soco no estômago.

Era fato que ouvi-la enxergando tudo o que eu via há anos era estranho. Minha mãe insistia muito nas coisas e vê-la tentando mudar aquilo que ela acreditava com todas as forças era novo. E eu estava pressentindo que meu mundo iria sofrer aquela reviravolta. E eu odiava quando meu mundo mudava, por que eu já estava acostumada com aquelas brigas. Eu detestava quando ultrapassavam a linha.

"Vou fazer minhas malas", disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Minha mãe assentiu e eu sabia que meu pai ainda não tinha idéia daquilo. Meu irmão provavelmente como bom ignorante que era, ficaria ao lado dele e continuaria em casa. Esperando, assim como meu pai, que mais cedo ou mais tarde minha mãe voltasse.

Pessoas não mudam, pessoas só se transformam. Mudanças não ocorrem lentamente, por que só é mudança quando está concretizada. E aquela era uma transformação, mudanças não acontecem com pessoas. Pessoas evoluem. Pessoas não mudam. Eu estava _me_ mudando, _não_ mudando.

* * *

**N/T:** Owwn. - (agarra Rose) vai dizer que ela não é um amorzinho? UHSUSHUSHUSHUSH. Well, primeiro capítulo prontinho.

E o próximo? Só depois de receber reviews LINDAS. Ui. HAHA.

Quero agradecer a **Thai**, por que sem ela minha Christyn não teria sobrenome xD, e também por que ela é minha caffeine girl favorita ever. Fanfic dedicada a Maizinha (**Mai Pille**), tudo pra você (L) tudo por você. Também é dedicada a Taitai (**Tainara Black**), florzinha, parceira de NC-17 H², umas dos membros do clubinho T's. Fic também para a Brenda (**B. Wendy Witch**), por que sem mim ela não teria se tornado uma pessoa melhor –L-. HAHAHA. 

**Amo vocês, gurias. **


	2. Maternity

#Capítulo 2 – Maternity

* * *

Eu ouvia a chuva batendo contra a janela há algum tempo. Estava em um lugar estranho, com uma cama estranha. Meu travesseiro era o que havia de mais familiar ali dentro. Eu abro os olhos e encaro o quarto.

Havia um grande guarda-roupa e uma poltrona. Todas as paredes eram brancas e a janela ficava em cima da minha cama. Havia um ar melancólico, uma nuvem de tristeza que deveria se dissipar em breve. E eu sabia. Eu sabia que tudo tinha a ver comigo e não com minha mãe. De todas as suas decisões, aquela era a mais sensata.

Hermione era sensata. E, se havia algo de que me orgulhasse, era ser sua filha. Ela havia providenciado tudo e se esquecera de que eu preferia minha cama ao lado contrária à janela. Suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos quando escutei seus passos ecoarem no corredor.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e ela aproximar-se, sublime, quieta. Seu perfume adentrou minhas narinas e eu me senti familiarizada com o lugar instantaneamente, como não havia me sentido durante toda aquela noite de sono mal dormida.

"Querida, estou indo trabalhar", disse e beijou minha testa.

"Fique em casa", murmurei sonolenta.

"Não posso, mesmo, Rose", respondeu com certo pesar. "Eu venho fazer o almoço", avisou.

"Uhum", resmunguei e ela suspirou.

"Qualquer coisa, mande uma coruja", eu me virei na cama. "Amo você, querida, fique bem", e ela saiu, encostando a porta.

Eu abri os olhos novamente, encarando a porta recém fechada. Sentia-me em segurança, acolhida. Ela era Hermione e era minha mãe. E esta era sua melhor forma de me dizer que a qualquer hora, a qualquer tempo, em qualquer dimensão, ela viria se eu precisasse. Ela ia por que confiava em mim, por que sabia que se eu precisasse a chamaria.

Então joguei as cobertas para o lado, me levantei e corri até a porta. Parei. Olhei para meus pés congelando no chão de mármore branco, as pantufas próximas a cama. Suspirei e voltei, sentando-me e fechando os olhos. Estiquei meus pés para que se encostassem ao chão. Meus olhos abriram-se novamente e encarei meus dedos brancos.

Eu estava perdendo a pose, me deixando levar por impulsos tolos. Não era tola a idéia de abraçar minha mãe e dizer o quanto ela me era importante, o quanto que eu a amava. Era, sim, tola a idéia de me deixar levar por um impulso. Eu passava longe de alguém impulsiva, que se deixava levar por emoções de curto prazo. Eu era racional, perspicaz. E isto me fazia diferente dos outros.

Minha cama era alta também e eu saltei, calçando as pantufas. Busquei no meu novo guarda-roupa um jeans e uma camiseta. Entrei no banheiro, olhando minha cara amassada no espelho. Respirei profundamente, prendendo meus cabelos em um coque solto. Despi-me e entrei no banho.

Sentia a água quente batendo contra meu corpo. Estava com a cabeça meio inclinada para trás, de modo a não deixar a água molhar meu cabelo. Eu bocejava a pequenos intervalos de tempo. Terminei o banho, enrolando-me na toalha e escovei os dentes. Só então me troquei e fui à cozinha.

Minha mãe havia feito café e tinha pães frescos em cima da mesa. Servi-me de torradas, olhando chuva e sol pela janela. Sorri ao constatar a mistura de ambos, bebendo um grande gole de café.

Terminei de comer e entrei na despensa. Havia um guarda-chuva colorido encostado a um canto e uma idéia me surgiu. Resolvi caminhar pela nova vizinhança, desistindo da geléia de abóbora.

Então apanhei o guarda-chuva e sai pela porta da sala, trancando-a ao passar. Mudamos para um apartamento nos arredores de Londres. Era um lugar afastado do centro comercial. Desci as escadas, cumprimentando o porteiro e descendo os degraus de mármore. O prédio era todo estilo renascentista, reforçando a idéia do século passado.

Christyn iria gostar desse lugar. Abri o guarda-chuva, caminhando lentamente. O perfume embriagador de rosas impregnava as ruas, mesmo naquela época do ano. Então notei uma floricultura, com um número quase absurdo de rosas. E eram de todas as cores. Eu sorri para a velha que cuidava da loja e comprei algumas. Vi-a fazer um buquê, entregando-o a mim. Paguei com meu dinheiro trouxa e voltei a caminhar.

Observei um pálido pintor debaixo de um toldo. Encontravam-se ali telas de todos os tamanhos e tintas de todas as cores. Parei ao notar os olhos dele sobre mim e lhe sorri. Fez-me sinal para atravessar a rua e eu assenti, parando a sua frente. Havia uma placa dizendo que ele era de Tóquio.

"Gostaria de posar para uma pintura?", perguntou simpático e eu sorri tímida.

"Porque não?", respondi e me encaminhei para um pequeno palco.

Subi, ainda com o guarda-chuva aberto. Estava me preparando para sentar em uma cadeira de balanço antiga quando uma rajada de vento bateu contra mim e o guarda-chuva quase escapou de minhas mãos. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o segurei com força, não o permitindo escapar. Levei minhas mãos até meu cabelo, ajeitando-o e preparando para sentar.

"Continue assim", ele disse e eu virei meu rosto, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Ajeite-se de maneira confortável, mas continue deste modo", explicou e eu assenti.

Eu apenas deixei meus pés encostarem o chão e virei a cabeça para o guarda-chuva, sorrindo. Talvez não fosse bom sorrir, afinal, pelo o que havia entendido, era para mostrar o fato de ter algo escapando por entre meus dedos, porém no último segundo segurá-lo e trazê-lo de volta.

Mas isto era como misturar chuva e sol, eu acho. Primeiro a dor da possível perda e no instante seguinte a alegria de poder ter de volta algo que você quase perdeu, algo que sentiu que estava escapando, se perdendo, e no último segundo ter sua presença novamente.

"Uau", eu escutei. Minhas pernas tremeram levemente, fazendo-me assustar com esse fato. Era aquela voz tão tremendamente conhecida. E havia aquele tom de rouco, misturando-se ao cinismo. Eu suspirei e inclinei o rosto, fitando-o.

"Olá, Albus", disse e o vi sorrir, quase sarcástico.

Ele permaneceu quieto e notei o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu no rosto do homem. Virei o rosto novamente, encarando o guarda-chuva. Então sorri ao perceber o arco-íris que se aparecia e o colorido que ele dava ao céu branco.

Eu achava excitante esse tipo de espera. Por que não era esperar por algo acontecer, mas sim algo já estava acontecendo. De outro modo, odiava esperar. E a presença de Albus tornava tudo tão familiar que não me importava com o fato de estar com as mãos esticadas para o alto enquanto adquiria uma dormência em meus braços. Meu rosto havia esquentado e sabia que ele tinha os olhos sobre mim.

"Está acabado", o homem disse depois de algum tempo e eu suspirei, abaixando e fechando o guarda-chuva.

Albus estava parado atrás do homem, observando a tela. Aproximei-me com receio e me postei ao lado de meu primo, admirando a obra. Na pintura, eu olhava alegre, quase extasiada, para o guarda-chuva que quase me escapara e então, quase no fim da tela, apareceram os cabelos rebeldes e estáticos de Albus devido à umidade do ar.

"Obrigada", murmurei e estava virando as costas para ir embora quando senti a mão firme de Albus pousar em meu ombro.

"Eu vou levar", seu tom de voz decidido me fez estremecer e me virei, ruborizada.

"Você não precisa comprá-lo", afirmei e ele deu de ombros.

"Eu sei que não", respondeu e eu bufei. "Eu quero aquela moldura", indicou uma branca e larga, com poucos adornos.

"Porque você vai querer uma pintura minha?", indaguei e ele me deu _aquele_ sorriso. E eu não tinha descrições para _aquele_, só o fato de me fazer ficar com as pernas bambas.

Esperamos algum tempo até a tela secar e o homem colocar a moldura. Eu lançava olhares furtivos a Albus enquanto ele se resumia em uma expressão tranqüila e vencedora. Ele pagou o homem e colocou a tela em baixo do braço, começando a caminhar.

Eu abri novamente o guarda-chuva, nos protegendo da estiagem. E eu sempre acabava por cuidar dele, afinal. E talvez Albus fosse o único daquela família que eu não cheguei a detestar ou tornar sua presença quase insuportável. Ele tinha o andar decidido, segurando com segurança a grande tela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntei e parei de andar, fazendo-o fazer o mesmo.

"Hum", ele fez com a boca entreaberta e eu bufei, fazendo-o rir. "Vim ver você", disse dando de ombros e eu arquei a sobrancelha.

"Bem Slytherin da sua parte, Albus", comentei, começando a voltar.

"Eu me preocupo com você", eu parei de andar, estática. "Qual é, Rose", ele continuou e então bufou. "Você é minha prima, no final das contas", completou e eu gargalhei.

"Eu me recuso a responder isto", disse, piscando várias vezes.

"Porque diabos nós estamos voltando?", ele perguntou irritado.

"Esqueci-me das flores", disse dando de ombros e Albus assentiu.

Voltamos em silêncio até o pintor. Ele me entregou o buquê de rosas, tinha no rosto um sorriso de satisfação. Albus e eu voltamos a caminhar, pisando por vezes, sem querer, em poças de água formadas na calçada. Parei para atravessar a rua, olhando de esguelha para ele.

"Então é aqui que você mora agora?", ele perguntou.

"Como você me encontrou?", disse e Albus sorriu, olhando para o chão.

"Sua mãe pediu para eu vir ver você", deu de ombros. "Perguntei ao porteiro onde você estava e ele disse que havia saído", eu sorri levemente. Então ele não havia desistido apenas por saber que eu não estava em casa, Albus havia ido atrás de mim e isto me fez sentir um carinho especial por ele. "Sua mãe passou lá em casa. Contou toda a história e disse para minha mãe chamar seu pai para almoçar lá", continuou e eu assenti, comecei a atravessar a rua, notando a roupa úmida dele.

"Você veio, então", eu disse e ele assentiu.

"Talvez seus pais voltem", disse e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, subindo na calçada. "Quero dizer, sua mãe ainda se preocupa com tio Ron", explicou e eu dei de ombros.

"Minha mãe se preocupa com Hugo", eu retruquei e ele parou de andar. "E ela é razoável, provavelmente quer ter uma relação amigável com meu pai", respondi e ele assentiu. "Até parece que não conhece ela o suficiente para saber que quando se decide em algo, vai até o fim", finalizei.

"Você não se importa?", perguntou e comecei a subir os degraus de pedra, fechando o guarda-chuva.

"Com a separação?", perguntei e Albus assentiu. "Eles quase não se viam, Albus. Estavam sempre discutindo, se desentendendo. Minha mãe vai ficar melhor sem meu pai e meu pai precisa estar sozinho para crescer", disse e entramos no condomínio.

"Olhando por este lado", ele deu de ombros. "Eu achei que estivesse triste", confessou e começamos a subir as escadas.

"E estou", admiti e ele postou uma mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me ter um estremecimento. "Não por causa da separação, mas sim por que estou nessa casa totalmente nova", refleti por um instante. "Talvez não esteja mais triste, afinal", esclareci e o olhei de canto. Albus sorria e eu não pude evitar fazer o mesmo.

"Porque as rosas?", perguntou quando chegamos ao meu andar.

"São para minha mãe", eu dei de ombros. "Ela gosta bastante", respondi.

"Você tem nome de rosa, Rose", ele brincou enquanto eu pegava a chave do bolso e abria a porta. "Mas eu sei que não são suas preferidas", continuou e dei um singelo sorriso.

"Hum", fiz com a boca entreaberta, abrindo espaço para ele entrar. "Quais são, então?"

"São as lilases devido ao perfume forte", ele disse com confiança. "Você acha as rosáceas mais suaves", ele ponderou por um instante. "É curioso, afinal você _é_ suave", provocou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Albus colocou a pintura cuidadosamente ao lado do sofá e sentou-se.

"Você sabe muito", eu disse com desdém e ele deu um daqueles sorrisos cínicos. "Você é tão prepotente, também", completei e ele fez um gesto apático com a mão.

"Pequeno defeito, posso supor", falou e eu bufei.

"Você é todo cheio de defeitos, Albus Severus", soltei uma gargalhada. "Começando por seu nome", continuei e ele soltou aquele sorriso irresistível.

"E você gost-", dei um soco em seu ombro e ele começou a rir.

"Diga a que veio, afinal", eu retruquei e ele torceu o nariz.

"Eu já disse", falou gesticulando as mãos.

"Eu sei o quanto se _preocupa_, Albus", falei me sentando ao lado dele. "E sei também que existe mais", encerrei e ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu sou ofidioglota", disse e eu arregalei os olhos. "Você sabe, pessoas que falam com as cobras", explicou e balancei a cabeça, incrédula.

"Eu sei o que isto significa, minha reação quer dizer _surpresa_ e não _burrice_", retorqui exasperada. "Seu pai é", eu afirmei e ele deu de ombros.

"Claro, estou me tornando uma copia idêntica a ele", bufou e se levantou, andando pela sala. "Já não me bastasse os olhos, o cabelo", começou e eu gargalhei.

"Ora, como se fosse ruim", ele lançou um olhar furtivo a mim. "E você só foi descobrir _hoje_?", perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

"É a segunda vez que fico cara a cara com uma cobra", explicou e eu assenti. "Na primeira eu era muito pequeno para entender", ele cruzou os braços, parando na frente da janela.

"Como se fosse um defeito", disse e ele suspirou.

"Não quero que conte a ninguém", ele disse.

"Se você insiste", eu me levantei, entrando na cozinha.

Albus me seguiu, sentando-se a mesa e olhando para as torradas, alcançou uma e a colocou inteiramente na boca. Servi-me de café e me escorei na bancada da pia, colocando as rosas de lado. O cheiro embriagador das mesmas começou a impregnar toda a cozinha, me fazendo fechar os olhos por um instante e suspirar. Quando os abri, encontrei ele me encarando, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e aquele olhar _terrível_.

"O que foi?", perguntei, amarrando a cara.

"Quem é você?", ele perguntou e eu lancei um olhar incrédulo.

"Como é, Albus?", retruquei e ele se levantou, parando a minha frente.

"Quem é Rose Weasley? Quem é essa garota", perguntou e percebi que nossos narizes quase se encostavam. "Porque não me deixa conhecê-la? Não sei nada sobre você, Rose", continuou e eu jurei ter ouvido seu coração pulsar.

"Você sabe quais são minhas flores preferidas", disse e senti sua respiração batendo em meu rosto.

"Eu só sei que não sei nada sobre você", Albus admitiu e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"_Cheguei, querida_", ouvi minha mãe dizer.

"É uma pena", ele disse pegando as rosas, dando meia volta e entrando na sala. "Trouxe para você, tia", o ouvi dizer e fechei os punhos, contendo-me.

E então eu _sorri_. Sorri sinceramente. Aquele tipo de sorriso raro. Meu tipo de sorrir que só era destinado a Christyn e a ele. Albus era o único capaz de me conhecer sem precisar dizer uma única palavra. E ele sabia – ah, como sabia -, o tanto que suas atitudes e palavras indisciplinadas e impulsivas – aparentemente - afetavam-me e, talvez, se orgulhasse de toda a minha pose. Por que eu sabia me manter e era mestre nesse quesito. E eu também era perita em tolerá-lo. Única. Era a única que sabia dos segredos que ele não contava para mais ninguém. Ele confiava em mim. Dei outro sorriso satisfeito quando minha mãe e Albus entraram na cozinha.

"Olá, querida", ela disse colocando as compras em cima da mesa.

"Olá, mamãe", respondi cruzando os braços e recebendo o olhar confuso de Albus.

"Fica para almoçar, querido?", perguntou e o vi assentir, largando-se na cadeira.

"Vou escrever para Christyn", informei e os dois me olharam enquanto saia da cozinha. "Volto logo para ajudar você", disse e entrei em meu quarto, jogando-me na cama.

Nada mais na casa parecia tão estranho.

* * *

**Nota da Thá:** Oi gemten. UHSUHSUHSUSUH. Quase morri por que meu pc travo BEM na hora que estava acabando de escrever o capitulo, ai fiquei sem ele uns 4 dias –_choralitros_- ai ele voltou e eu fiquei assim, o.o sem inspiração UHSUSHUSHUHS.

Então, me desculpem se o capitulo não ficou muito bom e tiop, ninguém soube dizer se o _Renascimento_ era do século passado e estava/estou morrendo de preguiça de ir atrás. Ah, sim, se caso o Harry deixou de falar com as cobras/lalala/qualquer coisa, desconsiderem, okay? o

Eu estou, tipo, **Lufaaaaa**, com todos esses comentários, juro. Apesar de ter pedido pra umas 5 (?) pessoas virem ler e tal. Eu **amaay** as reviews e por isso vou responder logo abaixo:

**Tai**, HUSUSHSUHSUSUH, acho que todo mundo que eu contei a história da fic ficou meio "oi?" UHSUHSUHSHUSHU. Ain, você gostou –correempentágonos- capitulo é para você, por ser a primeira a comentar #DDDDDDD Beijim amorzinha.

**Jules**, Noooossa, obrigaada. Foi um elogio lindo de ler! Muito oooobrigada, espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que os capítulos correspondam as expectativas (?). UHSUHSUHS.

**Bela**, seu nick é lindo XD UHSUHSUHSUHS, e é o nome da minha PO (É Uma Tradição). xD Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado o.

**Brenda**, HAHA, é claro que você está na dedicatória, bobinha. Você veio para a luz! E isso é o que importa XD Nossa, que bom que minha Rose está agradando, particularmente eu a adoro. Hohoho, hates RH, néam? xD UHSUHSUHSUH (L)

**Aluada**, hohoho Rose é rox. E já deu pra ver que eu não gosto do Hugo néam? E nem muito da Lily, afinal ela me lembra a Gina. UHSUHSUHSUHSUH. Ótimo começo? Jura? OBRIGADA! Continue acompanhando.

**Mai**, você demorou para vir, sua chatinha. E eu disse que ela QUASE matou o Bichento (: ninguém precisava saber, também .. UHSUHSUHSUSHUHS. E haha, te amo tipo assim enormemente, boba.

**Sweet**, HAHA, agora, ao menos, se aparecer _outra_ Rose Sly, a gente já sabe de onde saiu néam? :roll: SUHSUHSUHSUH, obrigada por passar aqui, flor XD E então, não foi pra ontem o capitulo, mas foi pra hoje! –correemcirculos-

**Thai**, não timato. Porque eu tiamo. UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUH. E tipo assim, Rose fofenha. Néam? USHUHSUHSUHSHUSUH. Ui, capa pra agora!! Caffeine (L)

**Anita**, ah, alguém gostou de Scorpius/Christyn –chorarios- obrigada. Ela surgiu de ultima hora, HAHA. Continueeee acompanhando, querida. . - .

**Ellie**, é um puta elogio teu então XD, eu indiquei .-. e a culpa é tua. UHSUHSUHSUHS. Obrigada por passar aqui xD. Beijim, fofs.

* * *

**E a gente se vê. Plim plim. :**


	3. Palas Atena

* * *

#Capítulo 3 – Palas Atena

* * *

Minhas pernas, estendidas na mesa de centro da sala, doíam e eu parecia ter sido atropelada por um caminhão. Minha mãe cantarolava na cozinha, o cheiro de torta de abóbora entrando por minhas narinas. Era a melhor torta que ela sabia fazer, era a minha preferida. Mas não _só_ minha.

"O cheiro está ótimo", comentei quando ela entrou na sala, sorrindo. "Já podemos comer?", ela retirava o livro deixado ao meu lado no sofá e se sentava, fitando a capa.

"Sua fome é tanta?", perguntou e eu soltei uma risada nasalada.

"Seremos nós duas, de novo?", xeque-mate. Ela corou, fingindo um bocejo.

"Há algum problema nisso?", retrucou e eu gargalhei, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

"Você sempre responde as minhas perguntas com mais perguntas", dei de ombros, esticando os braços. Ela desdenhou um sorriso inteligente. Sim, inteligente. Tudo o que minha mãe fazia era naturalmente inteligente.

"Harry vem jantar", confessou, jogando o livro em cima das minhas pernas. Dei um grito de dor e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Tire essas pernas daí", peguei o livro, jogando-o de lado e abaixando as pernas com esforço.

Minha mãe sorriu, saindo da sala. Voltei a colocar os pés na mesa, esticando a cabeça para trás. Meu olhar se desviou da TV para a janela, tamanho o tédio, os botões do controle remoto já haviam sido apertados milhões de vezes e minha mãe continuava a insistir que não precisávamos de TV a cabo.

Arregalei os olhos ao encontrar com uma coruja negra e grande batendo na vidraça com o bico. Então, alcancei a varinha, apontando para o vidro fechado, mas ouvindo um pigarrear. Virei a cabeça para trás.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?", perguntou e eu revirei os olhos. "Nada de magia fora...?", ela foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta.

Salva pelo gongo.

Levantei de vagar, sentindo minhas pernas adormecidas. Caminhei até a janela, abrindo-a e tirando a carta da coruja dos Slade. Ergui os olhos, encontrando Harry e minha mãe.

Ele parado na porta, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo. Ela parada na frente dele, os braços cruzados. E os olhares sintonizados, de modo que um fio invisível parecia ligá-los.

Estiquei meu corpo, ficando na ponta dos pés e ignorando a dor nos joelhos. Dei um tchau para o Harry, fazendo-o corar. Ele e minha mãe sempre coravam quando eram pegos de surpresa. Arrematei o livro do sofá e entrei no corredor que levava até meu quarto.

Era incrível como só eu enxergava certas coisas. Resignada, sentei-me na cadeira da penteadeira. Abri o envelope, retirando a carta.

"_Armada de dourada e resplandecente armadura guerreira, e o espanto apossou-se de todos os espectadores mortais"_

_Hino Homérico a Atena_

"_Um dos principais atributos a Palas Atena é o escudo que leva, cujo brasão é a imagem da górgona Medusa, um demônio feminino com cobras em vez de cabelos. As cobras representam papéis importantes nos ensinamentos secretos e mistérios sobre a vida, a morte e a imortalidade, e Atena era a deusa da sabedoria. Dessa forma, pode se concluir que Atena possuía a sabedoria não apenas do intelecto, mas a sabedoria feminina instintiva sagrada à deusa. O conhecimento de Atena, porém, nunca era puramente cerebral: era útil._

_Conta-se que ela criou a oliveira, a tecelagem, a culinária, a cerâmica, a matemática, o arado, o carro e o método de construção de navios – todas as artes úteis. Entre os romanos guerreiros, Atena era exaltada na arena de batalha. Seu nome latino era inerva; era renomada por suas habilidades de estratégia no campo de batalha. Como guerreira, porém, Atena era estrategista e pensadora. Sempre preferiu a diplomacia e a negociação ao conflito aberto. _

_Ela pode ser Atena, a artesã habilidosa, Atena, a estrategista, Atena, a guerreira, Atena, a intelectual, Atena, a inventora, Atena, a industrialista ou Atena, a conhecedora dos mistérios da vida, quem atrai mais a atenção individual. A mulher Atena é prontamente reconhecida como um arquétipo – talvez como um estereótipo._

_Fortemente armada por trás de suas defesas emocionais, desdenhando relacionamentos por opção, ela sai ao mundo armada com sua valise e vertida em um terninho cinza com ombreiras exageradas."_

Depois desta breve introdução, Christyn fez questão de lembrar o quanto me conhecia e o sobressalto que teve quando ouviu Scorpius lendo aquele trecho para ela. Obviamente, eles tinham costumes estranhos. O Sr. Slade havia convidado ele para ir até a mansão. Sentaram na sala e Scorpius começou a ler para ela.

Tenho certeza que ela adorou o escutar falar por tanto tempo. Afinal, Scorpius Malfoy não era de falar muito, mesmo com sua voz hipnoticamente arrastada. Suspirei ao escutar minha mãe me chamar para jantar. Praticamente me arrastei até a sala, escutando as gargalhadas desajustadas de Harry e o riso contido de minha mãe.

Eu suspeitava que ela devia ter dito algo embaraçoso, no mínimo. Primeiro, porque Harry estava, realmente, forçando todas as suas cordas vocais naquela gargalhada exageradamente alta. Segundo, minha mãe raramente continha um riso, normalmente ria mais alto – naturalmente, não tão alto quanto Harry. Terceiro, eu estava procurando algo com que me ocupar e pensar nessas coisas, analisar os outros era, evidentemente, intrigante.

Entrei na cozinha, me sentando à mesa redonda. Larguei a carta, apoiando os cotovelos. Indiquei com a cabeça o pedaço de pergaminho em que Christyn falava sobre _Palas Atena_ para minha mãe. Ela pegou, curiosa, e começou a passar os olhos rapidamente, absorvendo em questão de segundos seu conteúdo.

"Christyn está estudando _mitologia grega_?", perguntou, colocando o pergaminho na geladeira e o prendendo com um imã colorido.

"Interessante, não acha?", eu disse e Harry se aproximou da geladeira. Minha mãe acenou em confirmação, provavelmente processando a informação, colocava os pratos na mesa.

"_Desdenhando relacionamentos por opção"_, ele repetiu, se sentando na cadeira que ficava a minha frente, cruzando os braços. "Então, Rose, anda se livrando de muitos garotos?"

Harry era muito irritante quando queria, diferente do meu pai que demorava algum tempo para pegar as coisas no ar, ele aprendera com dois garotos em casa a captar o mínimo sinal de fumaça. Meus olhos fixaram-se nos dele por um tempo longo – fazendo-o desviar o olhar para minha mãe, em busca de ajuda.

"Responda, Rose", ela disse, daquele modo particular como se me pedisse para dizer se iria chover ou fazer sol. Bem, ela não acreditava em adivinhações e pouco se importava com minha resposta, desde que seu respondesse seu _caro amigo_.

"Vários deles", eu desdenhei e Harry deu de ombros, começando a se servir.

"Hum", ele resmungou, mastigando a comida com o olhar preso em mim. "Por que ela estava reclamando antes?", perguntou, virando-se para minha mãe que sentava a mesa.

"Decidiu que queria correr comigo", disse e o vi se engasgar, arqueei a sobrancelha.

"E não é uma menina corajosa?", ele disse cínico e eu coloquei o garfo com força no frango. Minha mãe lhe deu um tapa no braço, mesmo que ele merecesse vários pontapés. Era fato que minha mãe saia para correr todos os dias – antes de ir trabalhar e depois de voltar do Ministério. Bem, eu certamente tinha me metido em uma situação suicida.

"Ora", eu disse, comendo e depois me servindo de suco.

O jantar seguiu sem mais conversas – e eu, obviamente, não estava contando com os elogios exagerados à comida vindos de Harry. Pensando melhor, os elogios não eram tão exagerados se comparar a comida da minha mãe com a de minha tia. Talvez fosse algum tipo de trauma por ter a minha avó cozinhando sem parar e tão dedicada a família. De fato, ninguém arriscava almoçar na casa dos Potter se minha avó não estivesse presente para ajudar a filha.

Então, minha mãe retirou a torta do forno e Harry sorriu. Tive um pequeno e insignificante sobressalto ao dar conta do olhar que ele dirigia a ela. Era o mesmo que Scorpius dava quando Christyn o surpreendia, ou quando ele a olhava no momento em que ninguém mais estava olhando, quando a admirava, _contemplava_. Eu tinha conhecimento daquelas obviedades entre minha mãe e meu tio, porém nunca haviam sido _tão_ descaradas.

Peguei o pedaço que ela havia servido e escapei para meu refugio. Certas coisas seriam melhores se ficassem subentendidas. Cheguei a conclusão que era atrevimento _demais_. Dei-me conta que encarava a torta havia algum tempo, o garfo pendendo no ar. Sacudi os ombros, afinal já era acostumada com aquela situação. Irritante, de fato.

Eles eram adultos, não? Deveriam resolver esse tipo de amor repreendido na cama. Bem, era o que eu achava, mesmo que não fosse muito inocente. Eu não tinha nada daquela ingenuidade que os pais acham que os filhos têm até os vinte anos. Ora essa, Lily Luna tinha seus quatorze e de santa só o rosto delicado.

Coloquei o prato em cima do criado-mudo, esticando minhas pernas. Eu ainda usava o conjunto de moletom azul que havia vestido depois do banho, mas estava com preguiça de colocar o pijama. Estiquei a mão, apagando a luz. Alguma claridade entrava no quarto pela fresta da porta entreaberta, me virei de bruços. Decidida a não adormecer, fiquei encarando a fresta, a luz.

Lentamente as vozes foram ficando mais baixas e acreditei que _eles_ resolveram abaixar o volume para não me incomodar. Minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas demais para permaneceram abertas e resolvi fechá-las, apenas para descansar. Eu não queria adormecer. Mas quem disse que querer é poder? Definitivamente, sem força de vontade é impossível.

03h56min AM

Eu tinha aquela irritante mania de acordar no meio da noite para tomar água. E se havia algo de mais insuportável era me esquecer de trazer o maldito copo para o quarto. Inspirei profundamente buscando alguma coragem para levantar e ir até a cozinha, deixando minha quente e confortável cama. Ou isto, ou passar a noite inteira acordada.

Calcei as pantufas, me espreguiçando. A luz do corredor continuava acesa e eu mal abri os olhos ao passar pela sala vazia, o caminho já decorado por meus pés. Peguei um copo do secador, enchendo-o de água e levando até a boca. Era bom estar hidratada e poder dormir o resto da noite. Assim, coloquei o copo dentro da pia vazia e voltei para o quarto, fechando totalmente a porta.

06h12min AM

Eu tinha um sono potencialmente leve. De um jeito que só ficava alerta ao que acontecia dentro das quatro paredes em que eu estava. Por isso, senti minha cama afundar nos pés e abri um dos olhos, encontrando as costas de minha mãe e seus cabelos domados em um rabo-de-cavalo.

"Oh! Você acordou!", ela exclamou se virando para mim. Percebi que calçava um tênis e que o pegara no meu armário. "Gostaria de correr com nós?", ela perguntou e eu pisquei algumas vezes.

"Nós?", repeti, para o caso de ter ouvido errado, afinal ela me _acordara_.

"Sim, querida", deu de ombros, olhando-se no espelho que ficava dentro no guarda-roupa. "Harry dormiu aqui em casa e eu o convenci a ir correr comigo", explicou. Eu resmunguei algo ininteligível e penso que ela supôs que eu tinha dito não, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Eu abri bem os olhos e encarei a porta que ela tinha acabado de fechar. Bem, na sala era impossível ele ter dormido porque eu levantei de madrugada para pegar água e eu poderia provar isto com o copo vazio dentro da pia. Harry não poderia ter dormido em qualquer outro lugar que não no sofá, afinal só havia dois quartos na casa e...

Havia algo de muito errado. Ah, Hermione! Ela não poderia me enganar agora, toda aquela disposição deveria ter vindo de algum lugar e, certamente, Harry dispusera a ela. Comecei a balançar a cabeça, o olhar ainda preso na porta, então eles tinham resolvido os problemas na _cama_.

Puxei a coberta, confabulando com meus botões. Harry e Ginny não poderiam estar mais juntos, já que ele era _fiel_ demais para trai-la ou nunca mais dormiria em paz. Minha mãe era certa ao extremo para concordar com algo daquele gênero. Mas – e sempre existe um mas -, ambos quebram regras como trocam de roupa. Quem disse que o melhor amigo não pode ficar com a ex-esposa do amigo?

Comecei a rir, intrigada demais comigo mesma e com minha capacidade de aceitar aquilo tão facilmente. De fato, eu não era amante dos bons costumes, embora minha aparente integridade moral vença os Gryffindors mais dedicados. Não era hipócrita, também, para enganar a mim mesma com falsa recusa, como imaginava que Lily Luna faria.

Oh, sim. Lily Luna seria capaz de armar o maior escarcéu. Sem deixar de vestir suas roupas irritantemente _rosas_, seus jeans descuidados e aquele óculos absurdamente cafona. Minha querida prima era um páreo duro contra Samantha Brown – a Hello Kitty do inferno que atormentava a vida de Christyn. Uma Ravenclaw apaixonada por Scorpius, sempre o inicio de todos os nossos problemas.

Continuei refletindo por mais quarenta minutos e me levantei, usando o mesmo conjunto de moletom. Passei rapidamente pelo banheiro e depois fui para a cozinha, fazer o café. Enquanto esperava, comi um pedaço da torta que sobrara.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrindo e as vozes adentrando o ambiente até então em silêncio. Servi-me de café, sentando à mesa e colocando no rosto meu sorriso terrivelmente inocente, de quem não desconfia de nada. Eu era perita nisto.

"Bom dia", o cumprimentei, minha mãe apenas sorriu, se servindo de café e encostando-se a bancada.

"Bom dia", Harry respondeu alegre. Era alegria demais e uma ponta de desconforto, identificada rapidamente naquele tom de voz.

Peguei o jornal que minha mãe largara na mesa, fingi o ler. Harry aceitara a xícara de café e olhava hipnotizado para ela. Olhando-os de canto, percebi-o se aproximando, ela tirava o casaco. Minha mãe inclinou a cabeça, esticando o braço para pegar um prato no armário.

E a boca dele alcançou a orelha dela, sussurrando algo.

Então veio o arrepio.

Eu diria que as coisas nunca foram tão óbvias. O riso que se seguiu, contagiando o ambiente, o tom divertido dele. Havia cumplicidade, adoração. E havia _amor_. Poderia dizer que nada nunca pareceu tão certo quanto aqueles dois, quanto aqueles gestos cheios de significados. Eu suspirei e sorri, voltando o olhar para o jornal. Porém ainda podia ouvir dois corações batendo como um só, dois olhares conectados.

E, por fim, uma boca apaixonada por uma orelha. E um arrepio. E um riso.

* * *

**N/T:** Depois de mais de duas semanas... I'M HERE! Hoho, eu travay totalmente durante o capitulo, por isso ele pode ter ficado um pouco chatinho e tal. E, é claro, depois de ouvir tantas reclamações sobre o Harry ainda não ter aparecido –' ai está ele. HAHA, não sei de nada XD' a culpa é de vocês se ele não ficou legal x.x

Well, eu não faço a menos idéia do que acontece no próximo capitulo, então REVIEW ME para ajudar com a elaboração. Huhu.

* * *

**Thai**, muito obrigada, amour. A capa ficou um tesão -abraça- hoho, ainda bem que tu ta gostando dela, Rose é tão –aperta-. Beeijo, chuchu!

**Aluadahp**, Oh, sim, Albus/Rose é tão Harry/Hermione XD, opa, vaaleu pela força, querida, não deixe de acompanhar os capítulos. Beiijo!

**Bee**, uahuahuahua, logo você aprende a mexer aqui no xD Obrigaada, você é uma fofa XD Néam? Pra mim demorou bastante... x.x ahsuhsuhadsihuad Fic atualiizada ;)

**Brousire**, heeey, tudo ótimo, gata. Aposto que é a primeira fic que colocam a Rose como Sly XD bem, é uma homenagem ao meu ouro no II challenge Sly do 3V. Afinal, como boa Gryffa que sou, consegui ganhar um Sly o.o UHAUHAUHAUH, beiijo!

**Monique**, ooi, obrigada pela review. Então, a Hermione se separou porque o casamento estava... Insuportável. UHAUAHUAH, bem, acompanhe a fic e saberá mais . (:

**Tainara**, amooour (L) Pois é, eu percebi que ficou meio parado, mas prometo mudar isso ao longo da fic. T-T HAHA, bem, coloquei um pouco de HHr no capitulo, éim, culpa tua XD beeijo gata!

**Dak**, estou ignorando você . - .

**Brenda**, demorou demais ¬¬ dá próxima vez demoro mais ainda pra postar, sua chata. Néam? –agarra albus e sai correndo – É MEEEEEEU! T.T Obrigada flooor.

* * *

Reviews totalmente resposdidaaaaaas! Capitulo postado! Espero que gostem, beijinhos!

FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	4. Ton Bleu

#Capítulo 4 – Ton Bleu

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold_ (1)

* * *

Eu estava com agulha e linha nas mãos, o tecido caído sobre meu colo e uma aparente falta de vontade pesando no ar. O perfume das violetas que minha mãe havia recebido pela manhã voluntariamente entrando pelas minhas narinas. E ela tentara esconder de mim de quem recebera as flores, levando o cartão consigo para o trabalho.

E, oh, eu sabia que não eram de Harry. Afinal, ele conhecia cada ruga e cada expressão do rosto dela, assim como seus gostos e suas flores preferidas. É óbvio que uma gafe daquela só poderia ter vindo de meu pai. Minha mãe detestava violetas. Tanto que para mim, neste momento, era indiferente, de qualquer modo.

Um tanto cegamente, coloquei a linha na agulha. Bufei irritadíssima por não poder usar magia ainda, seria tão mais fácil enfeitiçar aquilo e facilitar as coisas. Comecei bordando o tecido, numa velocidade absurdamente lenta. E com tanta concentração que não percebi a lareira crispando na minha frente e Christyn saltando para fora, batendo contra a mesa de centro.

Espetei a agulha no dedo, fazendo uma gota de sangue escorrer. Ela estava ocupada demais massageando o próprio joelho para prestar atenção na careta que eu havia feito. Sentou-se ao meu lado, o nariz torcido. Prestei atenção na roupa _quase_ normal que usava. Um corpete vermelho e preto, uma calça jeans de cós alto e sapatos de salto. O fato de ninguém mais usar calças naquele estilo me levaram a crer que eram, no mínimo, antigas.

"Qual o seu problema com avisos?", perguntei estupefata, colocando o dedo na boca.

"Ah, Rose", ela disse desanimada e saltou do sofá, caminhando até a janela e a abrindo. "Não tive tempo de avisar", comentou com a voz distante.

"Você não tinha razão sobre eu ter habilidades de artesã", disse e ela se virou rapidamente, apoiando-se na janela e começando a rir.

"Com esse método muggle, não mesmo", retrucou e eu dei de ombros.

"E essas roupas?", tirei o dedo da boca, percebendo que não mais sangrava. Joguei as coisas dentro da caixa de costura e a coloquei em cima da mesa. Cruzei os braços, esperando.

"Eu tive que improvisar", respondeu vaga.

"Onde você roubou essa calça?", perguntei, já que sabia da inexistência de calças jeans na mansão em que morava.

"Ora", ela ponderou e eu arregalei os olhos. "Peguei... Emprestado", completou, incerta.

Ela se sentou na janela, colocando a cabeça para fora em uma posição perigosa. Eu não disse nada, mas alcancei a varinha, caso ela cometesse alguma estupidez. Suas pernas balançavam como as de uma criança alegre demais com a simplória vista do céu, suspirei, ajeitando-me no sofá.

"Você não vai acreditar em quem dormiu aqui ontem", eu disse e ela colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa, interessada. "Meu tio", disse baixo, fazendo-a ler meus lábios.

"Especifique-se", eu arquei a sobrancelha e ela fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. "Você tem uma família do tamanho do mundo, Rose", eu dei de ombros.

"Harry", disse e ela saltou, andando perigosamente na minha direção e me apontando o dedo indicador.

"Você sempre dá um jeito de colocar o irritante do seu primo no meio das conversas", disse irritada.

"Christyn!", exclamei, lançando um olhar aborrecido para o dedo dela. "Não aponte esse dedo para mim como se fosse uma arma", e então agitei a varinha na frente dela. Recuou mal-humorada e virou as costas, fitando o céu. "Eu estou falando do meu tio, quem colocou o Albus aqui foi _você_", me defendi, levantando e caminhando pela sala. "Quero dizer que minha mãe e meu tio dormiram _juntos_", frisei a última palavra e ela se virou rapidamente.

"_Juntos_?", perguntou e eu afirmei. "Você tem certeza?"

"Eu nunca me engano", ela gargalhou, quebrando o clima estranho entre nós.

"Oh, me desculpe", disse entre risos. "Mas você vai ser _irmã_ do Albus Severus!", completou e então arregalou os olhos, gargalhando mais, perdendo os modos sofisticados. "Você-vai-ser-irmã-de-Lily-Luna", a face cada vez mais vermelha enquanto se contorcia de tanto rir.

"Ora, pare com isso", disse sem graça, fechando os olhos e fazendo uma contagem mental.

"Oh, não, não", balançou a cabeça em negação. "Eu não suportaria isso", as lágrimas desciam pelos cantos dos olhos, porém sem borrar a maquiagem enfeitiçada. "Irmã de Lily Luna!", então começou a agitar os braços.

E a campainha tocou. Eu olhei rapidamente para porta e em seguida para Christyn. Ela se recompôs na velocidade da luz, respirando profundamente e se sentando no sofá com toda a sua agilidade felina. Caminhei até a porta, perguntando-me sobre quem seria, mesmo que a questão me fosse respondida logo, existia alguma curiosidade.

Eu abri e senti o ar me faltar por algum instante. Estava suficientemente aberta para que os dois se vissem e eu não tivesse tempo de fechar a porta ou despistá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa. Suspirei, dando espaço para entrar e me preparando psicologicamente para a tempestade.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?", sua voz estava nervosamente baixa.

"Oh, olá, Albus", eu disse e ele passou por mim, os braços cruzados. Fechei a porta, dando de ombros.

"O mesmo que você, suponho", Christyn respondeu sem se alterar.

"Você é patética", disse e ela sorriu sarcástica.

"Não imagina como me _ofende_, Albus Severus", soltou uma risada nasalada, sempre o mesmo riso quando pronunciava o nome dele. E, sim, isto deixava Albus completamente irado. "Você e essa sua grande cabeça não são capazes de pensar em nada melhor?", cruzou as pernas, balançando uma delas. Sentei em uma poltrona, ele torceu o nariz.

"Minha cabeça não é grande", sibilou.

"Oh, não tão grande quanto a proliferação da sua família, mas, sim, é anormalmente grande", riu cínica e ele cerrou os pulsos, seus olhos buscaram os meus em busca de alguma defesa. "O patético aqui é _você_, Albus Severus", e riu. "Não é capaz de olhar nos meus olhos enquanto diz esses absurdos", então eu o vi olhar diretamente nas íris azuis de Christyn.

E penso que ele mergulhou na imensidão profunda, nas dimensões sem limites, naquela alma e nas proporções que ela possui. Porque era tão profunda quanto o oceano e isto explicava o fato de Albus não conseguir olhar para ela quando falava aquelas coisas. Porque era impossível dizer mentiras olhando naqueles olhos, era impossível enfrentar tal encanto.

"Você vem me julgando enquanto tenta viver a vida", disse e bufou.

Então vinha o silêncio. Eu não me importava com o que ela dizia sobre o tamanho absurdo da minha família, porque realmente tinha razão, e desconfiava que Albus se _importava_ demais com o que ela pensava dele, no caso, a cabeça dele. Por um momento, aquilo me incomodou.

E eu perdia as palavras que nunca tinha conseguido achar. Havia uma diferença gritante entre nós duas e eu não me surpreenderia se ele sentisse algo por ela. Porém não me preocupava em demasiado com Christyn, havia algo de trágico entre ela e Scorpius tornando aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro constante e verdadeiro. Não que fosse inabalável ou digno do _sempre_. Mas era um sentimento quase palpável de um sofrimento que eu ainda não compreendia.

Havia diferença no azul de nossos olhos. Os dela tão claros, intensos, profundos. Um resvalo e a reflexão dos mais secretos, inseguros e solitários sentimentos. Uma vez encarando-os era impossível não sofrer uma avalanche de emoções. Os meus tão escuros, ás vezes se confundindo com o verde e o negro, não se alterando contra a luz. Um azul que fundo, mas que não fazia os outros prenderem a respiração. Porém cheio de segredos e com uma grande capacidade de dissimular que ela não possuía.

"Não acredito que ainda não resolveram o problema da coruja", eu disse, tentando descongelar um pouco aquela nevoa cinzenta que se estendera por nossas cabeças.

"Quando ela admitir que a gata dela _tentou_ matar Sneak", respondeu mal-humorado e juntei todas as minhas forças para não rir.

"Seu estúpido, Slit não gosta de lixo", murmurou aborrecida. "Só come sua ração importada", completou e eu concordei.

"Nunca vi aquela gata atacar outra coisa que não o prato de ração", incentivei e ele pareceu se irritar cada vez mais.

"Estou indo embora", Albus disse e eu me levantei, seguindo-o até a porta. "Só vim para trazer os ingressos do cinema que meu pai comprou para você e Lily", e retirou do bolso os dois ingressos.

"Obrigada", disse esticando a mão e encostando rapidamente na dele.

Lancei um olhar urgente as duas mãos, o toque fazendo meu coração acelerar e a visão da mesma cor de pele. Ele tinha a mão maior, grossa, máscula. E as minhas tão pequenas, finas, femininas. Prendia respiração, encontrando os olhos dele.

Albus virou as costas e desapareceu no corredor, os passos morrendo conforme descia as escadas. Soltei um longo suspiro antes de me virar para Christyn. Ela cruzou os braços olhando para o céu novamente.

"Você sabe que é impossível", disse e eu meneei a cabeça, concordando.

"Porém não há como provar sua inocência sem se comprometer", sentei ao lado dela e suspirei. "Cinema com Lily Luna", gargalhei, quebrando todo o clima pesado.

"Tenho uma idéia", me segurou pelos ombros, os olhos brilhando. "Poderia me levar no lugar dela!", exclamou e comecei a rir.

"Eu adoraria, mas sabe que não posso", ela afundou no sofá, entediada.

"Eu já vou", levantou, aproximando-se da lareira.

"Já?"

"Bem, a diversão acabou, não é?", começou a rir. "Ah, antes que eu me esqueça", tirou um pergaminho do bolso de trás da calça. "É um convite para assistir a peça _Romeu e Julieta_, comigo, com Scorpius...", ela pausou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. "E com os pais dele", sorriu abertamente. "Por favor, Rose", e ela fez aquele olhar que sempre acabava me convencendo.

"Sempre quis assistir essa peça", Christyn começou a bater palmas, jogando o pergaminho e pegando pó-de-flu.

Sorrindo, sumiu juntamente com a fumaça esverdeava que muito me lembrava os olhos de Albus. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça. Lembrei do nosso tom tão parecido e tão diferente de Christyn. Sem o bronzear do sol, a pele branca e delicada, cheia de doçura.

Encarei a janela aberta e o céu que Christyn tanto admirava, o azul que ficava diferente no verão, o vento que fez os pêlos dos meus braços de arrepiarem e o frio que percorreu minha espinha.

Havia, ainda, naquelas íris verdes uma alegria etérea, que fazia meu coração saltar, a garganta se fechar, o clima ficar instantaneamente gélido dentro das quatro paredes em que me encontrava. Céus, eu poderia estar apaixonada?

* * *

(1): _Ele se afoga em seus sonhos  
Um extremo absurdo, eu sei  
Ele é tão amaldiçoado quanto parece  
Mais paraíso do que um coração poderia aguentar_  
Beautiful Disaster, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**N/T:** "_Ton Bleu_" significa "_Tom de Azul_" e está em francês porque eu achei mais bonitinho. UHESIHESIESHIES E a "moda" aderida a Lily Luna é totalmente baseada num trecho da fic da Tai XD UHEIUIESIUSEHISHE Puta-que-pariu. Eu detestei o capitulo T-T, mesmo. Prometo que o próximo não será tão péssimo, um pouco maior e com um melhor desenvolvimento do plot. Haha, sim, eu achei que poderia ter sido melhor x/

Meu obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando e as minhas fiéis leitoras que acompanham desde o **#Capítulo 1** um pedaço do meu coração **(L)** e as garotas super-poderosas que marcaram presença nas reviews do **#Capítulo** **3**:

**Shammy** (_oooi. Nossa, que bom que você está gostando XD' é muito bom sabeer. Aaaw, asism tu me deixa lufíssima. Néam? Não como se Harry, Ron e CIA fossem uma cópia dos pais .-. EIHEIUSHEIIUHS, pra mim RH nunca daria certo xD afinal, desde quando brigas, aparências, incompatibilidade de gênios são sinônimos de amor? Bem, foi tudo como a autora quis, infelizmente :S Poois é, mas eu sempre vi HHr como óbvio, ou antes disso Harry/Luna fazia mais sentido do que Harry/Gina. argh. Continue acompanhando XD beeijos!_)

**Brousire** (_Tudo ótimo aqui xD e ai? Bem, não que a Rose não seja ligada as regras, mas ela não é exatamente griffa pra sair atrás de aventuras e coisas que podem ser quebradas XD Aww, eu quis fazer algo totalmente diferente do montes de clichês que existem por ai - não que não sejam boas, afinal todo clichê é feito de uma boa idéia, mas que acabou ficando repetida - então... surgiu este plot XD' Haha, coloquei um pouquinho de Albus neste, já que peeediu. Beeijinhos_)

**Nex Potter** (_Own, obrigaaaaada. Eu realmente gostei de falar sobre Palas Atena e panz, já que estava lendo um livro sobre mitologia e lalala. Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio e espero que este capitulo não tenha sido tão broxante... siuehesihesiuhes_)

**Lílian Granger Potter** (_Oiiie. primeira vez que passa aqui, néam? USHUESUEUESH, pois é, este é o problema com fics sobre o pov de alguém. Eu acho mais fácil escrever em terceira pessoa, mas a idéia desta fic veio em primeira mesmo xD AAw, eu vou deixar mais explicações para o próximo IUIESHISEHIUSEHIUHSE, Lily Luna é realmente terrível aqui. x.x Espero que continue lendo. beeijo!_)

**Monique** (_heey. Então, tu só vai saber no próximo (?) eu acho UESSIEHIESHIUES. Sim, se tem alguém que Rose admira realmente - e eu também - é a Hermione (L). Beijos querida_)

**B. Wendy Witch** (_Opa, tu achou amor meesmo? uesiueshiuesiushe Mas eu te expliquei que o resumo era mais infantil porque essa era a visão dela sobre Harry e Hermione XD' afinal, antes de A/R, essa fic é HHr -aperta- Ohh, nem demorei taaanto esuieuhieuhiuesh, beeijo flor_)

**aluadahp** (_ooou, obrigaada. então, tenho certas reservas com o floreios :\ não gosto muito de lá, mas talvez eu poste xD espero que curta um pouco deste capitulo, beeijo_)

**claudia malfoy** (_oown, obrigada pelos elogios a fiic. aaah, eu prefiro ainda Scorpius/Lily - que me lembra DG - e Albus/Rose - que me lembra HHr - UHESIUHESIUESIUH, acho Scorpius/Rose muito Draco/Hermione iusehisuisueiues. Thaaanks pela review. beijinhos_)

**butterflypotter** (_Oooi. euhsieuhesiuhiues, review tosco que nadaaa, me faz muito feliz e ter muita vontade de continuar escrevendo XD' em breve eu vou postar uma fic só Albus/Rose e taaal, espero que tu gosteee. é muito HHr siuhieshesihsihe aah que isso, amei a review. muitíssimo obrigada, fofs_)

**Tainara Black** (_Viu que dei os créditos pra você néam? tinha me esquecido de fazer isto antes x.x UESIESIESHIESH, pode ter certeza que a Rose pensou isso, amour. mas ela é minha dissimuladinha do S2 e não poderia ter dito. UEISHEIUESHIU, beeijos amooour_)

**Ireth Hollow** (_Oiii, flor. Cara, to muito feliz que você tenha resolvido ler e tenha gostaado, sério meesmo. Aposto que HHr nunca saiu do teu (L), porque um shipper assim é forever S2 - abraça - oh, sim. eu também não gosto do Ron UHIIESUIU, só gosto dele com a Luna (L E definitivamente este epílogo só se deu aquele final por interesses da autora de fazer algo á lá novela mexicanas misturados com filmes da disney. Aposto que na vida real - como eu mudo de canal? - não teria acontecido desta maneira xD haah, depois do challenge sly, Rose slyzinha tá valendo néam? seuhesiuhseiuheiuhes ooou, Albus (L) obrigada pela review, amore_)

**Noah Black** (_Aaww, minha narração teve grande inspiração em Oscar Wilde - onde o mundo não é todo cor-de-rosa IUHEIIUESIU, oown, ainda bem que consegui passar essa imagem deles XD exatamente como deveria. haha, as vezes eu também tenho vontade de agarra o Albus UHESIHESIHESUS. bem, como você pediu, tentei colocar um pouco de AS/R xD obrigada pelo elogiooo, beijos fofa!_)

* * *

Gemten, nem acredito que acabei de responder. qqq

UESIUESHIESUHIESUHSIEUHESIU

Ignorem os erros, não foi betada, eee até a próxima!

**Xoxo!**


	5. Talking

#Capitulo 5 - Talking

* * *

_And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
Just ain't right_ (1)

* * *

Eu não entendia porque as pessoas se preocupavam tanto em estudar os animais, se eram os humanos as criaturas mais fascinantes e assustadoras, complicadas e cheias de simplicidade exacerbada, tão Yin e Yang, um contrário extremo presente no mesmo espaço. Fato que minha melhor amiga sempre estava me surpreendendo, como minutos antes de eu vir parar aqui.

Christyn me mandou um grande pacote lilás e uma carta. Sua caligrafia sempre fina, etérea e invejada, estava um pouco trêmula e ela pedia desculpas por ter achado graça de toda a situação entre minha mãe e Harry, caso fosse realmente verdade.

Dizia que no pacote estava o vestido que eu usaria quando saíssemos com a família de Scorpius e que esperava que eu gostasse. Perguntava sobre como eu estava me sentindo e todas aquelas palavras que me faziam ver como ela se importava comigo. Porém não conseguia deixar de ficar afetada na mínima menção de... Meu primo. Porque a condição de "primos" era o que eu vinha repetindo para mim mesma desde que saíra de casa. E Christyn acabava perdendo o próprio fio do pensamento e se preocupando demais com sua incompatibilidade com Albus.

Eu estava do lado de fora do cinema, parada confortavelmente em frente à um cartaz que exibia o filme que Lily Luna e eu iríamos assistir. Minha mãe me deixara ali há algum tempo e eu esperava a _queridíssima_ para entrar. O céu estava irritantemente estrelado. Era irritante porque me lembrava todos aqueles clichês de amor e pessoas apaixonadas. Eu suspirei, girando os olhos. Lily Luna virava a esquina, os cabelos exageradamente vermelhos e reluzentes devido às luzes da cidade.

Ela acenou ao me ver, rebolando e fazendo da rua uma passarela. Seus óculos fundo-de-garrafa fazendo alusão ao quanto admirava o pai. Mas em Harry os óculos davam certo charme casual, em Lily Luna a deixava extremamente ridícula naqueles trajes pré-adolescentes. Ela usava uma calça jeans clara, com um grande rasgo no joelho, _All Star_ preto e a camisa rosa berrante com uma frase que eu ainda não conseguia ver. Olhei para o relógio de pulso, a fina corrente de prata e os números romanos denunciavam que aquele era um presente de Christyn.

Eu sorri, cumprimentando-a com um beijo no rosto quando se aproximou. Mentiras dissimuladas envoltas em segredos, verdades quase mortas naquele sorriso falsamente sincero. Entramos e entregamos os ingressos, procurando por poltronas vazias no meio do cinema quase cheio. Sentamos e, aposto todo o meu dinheiro muggle, que foi um lugar proposital escolhido por minha prima. Três garotos estavam sentados atrás de nós e a provocaram quando ela soltou o laço que prendia o cabelo.

O filme se tratava de um daqueles contos de fadas e eu não deveria me surpreender, afinal fora ela que escolhera. Era uma realidade maquiada, beijos, amores eternos e finais felizes. Tudo se resumia em algo que não existia, de fato. Eterno. Nada, absolutamente nada, era eterno. Havia coisas que se eternizavam por uma fração de segundo, coisas que só por serem pequenas, curtas, naquele diminuto, adquiriam o efeito de eterno. Mas, na prática, nada era eterno.

Não existiam aqueles 'felizes para sempre' que os livros pregavam nas páginas finais de seus romances. Tal como mamãe e papai simplesmente casaram, tiveram filhos e agora se separavam porque era a ordem natural das coisas. O amor durou enquanto a impossibilidade estava presente, durante o tempo em que as coisas aconteciam e a mão do destino não os deixava ficar juntos. Existem coisas que podiam ter acontecido e terminaram não acontecendo naquele determinado momento.

Fosse o nome que tivesse, acaso, destino, uma força maior que controla tudo, agora queria que Harry ficasse com minha mãe. E era agora, não antes. E, enquanto assistia ao filme, as imagens e o som se confundindo com meus pensamentos, eu sabia que sempre existira um quê de impossível no relacionamento dos dois. E por isso eu via que era certo eles ficarem juntos, não só porque era certo, nem porque eu achava. Mas porque seria algo que beiraria o eterno em uma aquarela perfeita com o impossível, extraordinariamente belo. Era algo que eu chamaria de perfeito.

Nessa altura, já estávamos do lado de fora esperando por minha tia. Não muito tempo depois de eu ter me livrado daqueles garotos, Ginny apareceu com o Volvo prata, buzinando e fazendo as orelhas de Lily Luna ficarem vermelhas. Entramos no carro, fazendo o caminho da casa dos Potter. E isto me fez estranhar e arquear as sobrancelhas.

"Tia, você não vai me levar em casa?", eu perguntei, sentada no banco de trás. "Não foi esse o combinado?", ela me olhou desconfiada pelo retrovisor, borboletas pareciam se multiplicar à simples menção de ir para a casa dela.

"Sua mãe pediu para você dormir em casa hoje", ela deu de ombros. "Hermione e Harry vão trabalhar até tarde e precisam de concentração", finalizou e eu joguei a cabeça para trás.

A idéia de pensar em minha mãe e Harry com a casa inteiramente para eles era, no mínimo, estranha. Até porque Rose Weasley não era a menina mais bagunceira da face da terra. E minha mãe sabia disso. Havia algo mais que um mero trabalho, sorri enviesada. Ou era um trabalho extremamente secreto ou os dois fariam um jantar romântico, falariam melosamente um com o outro e depois fariam sexo. Ri dessa idéia e meu olhar encontrou com Lily Luna olhando para trás com o mesmo olhar que Ginny me lançava pelo retrovisor.

"Lembrei... De algo engraçado", expliquei, agitando as mãos e senti meu coração parar ao perceber que tínhamos chegado a casa delas.

Ginny entrou com o carro na garagem, sem abandonar seu olhar desconfiado. Suspirei aliviada ao descer, observando minha prima correr para dentro da casa e minha tia dizendo para eu me sentir em casa. Ela foi para a cozinha, provavelmente preparar o jantar e Lily Luna para seu quarto. Atravessei o corredor, parando à frente da porta do quarto de James Sirius. Ele estava sentado na frente da escrivaninha, os dedos ágeis no teclado do computador.

"Posso entrar?", perguntei e ele virou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Oi, Rose. Como estava o filme?", sorri forçadamente e me sentei na cadeira ao lado dele.

"Bom", ele soltou uma risada divertida e voltou a digitar.

"Parece que foi melhor eu ter ficado em casa", me olhou de canto, ainda sorrindo marotamente. "Quando vi os ingressos que meu pai comprou, fiz questão de desaparecer com um deles", e sorriu novamente.

Eu gargalhei com toda aquela sinceridade dele, de saber que quanto mais velho ele era, mais criança parecia. James Sirius era a criatura mais agradável da face da terra, para mim, porque era considerado a peste da família. Porém não levava o posto de mal-educado, quem ficava com este era Albus. Meu estômago revirou e eu rodei a cadeira, chamando a atenção dele.

"Porque não sobe no telhado e tenta fazer o Albus se tornar um pouco mais social?", ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. "Não sei como ele pode ser tão recluso, vocês nem parecem da mesma Casa", concluiu e sorriu.

"Você não ajuda muito, não é?", eu disse me referindo as brincadeiras dele.

"Você está certa", e virou os olhos para a tela. Levantei, dando um tapa na testa dele e sorrindo.

"Um mosquito", eu disse e saí do quarto, acompanhada da gargalhada de James.

Entrei no quarto de Albus e encontrei a janela aberta, caminhei até ela, sentando-me na beirada. Havia uma escada feita de cordas do lado de fora, pendendo ao lado da janela, puxei-a e me estiquei para fora, começando a subir por ela. Prendi a respiração ao alcançar o último degrau, ele não estava muito longe, virado de costas para mim. Engatinhei até onde ele estava, me largando ao lado dele e flagrando um sorriso que me fez perder o ar por alguns instantes.

"Como foi o filme?", ele perguntou e eu arqueie as sobrancelhas.

"Seu ingresso também desapareceu?", ele sorriu, dando de ombros.

"Quando descobri que James não ia, até me animei", comentou, as mãos apoiados atrás do corpo e as pernas esticadas. "Então descobri que Hugo não ia porque tinha ficado de castigo, aí concluí que seria um programa só de meninas e Lily é muito chata", eu sorri, suspirando.

"Foi estranho", comentei e ele virou o rosto, confuso. "Seu pai arranjar esse programa", completei.

"Foi minha mãe, na verdade. Ela e seu pai estavam dizendo que sua mãe estava te deixando muito sozinha, que você devia estar se sentindo estranha em não ter seu irmão por perto e essas coisas", ele gesticulou com as mãos, bufei irritada.

"Como se eu e Hugo brincássemos juntos", gargalhei. "Como se eu ainda brincasse ou fizesse companhia a ele", dei de ombros.

"E você tem as visitas esporádicas de Christyn", ele comentou sarcástico.

"E as suas, Albus", eu disse. "Não é como vocês fossem tão diferentes, se importam comigo", abri um largo sorriso e ele gargalhou.

"Como sabia que eu estava aqui?", perguntou olhando para o céu.

"James", respondi simplesmente.

"Ele é um idiota", resmungou.

"O que ele fez?", perguntei, cruzando as pernas.

"Ele existe", eu olhei divertida e Albus franziu o cenho. "Ele é o melhor no quidditch, ele é Gryffindor, ele tem quantas garotas quiser, ele é o filho perfeito", foi enumerando e eu sibilei em entendimento.

"Albus?", chamei e ele virou a cabeça, olhando nos meus olhos. "Você já namorou?"

"Porque a pergunta?", ele havia sido um tanto agressivo e eu dei de ombros. "Uma... Uma vez", respondeu e virou o rosto. "Não estou com ninguém, se é isso que você quer saber", continuei quieta, refletindo sobre o quanto ele me conhecia. "Se você comentar isso com a...", conforme fui arqueando as sobrancelhas, a voz dele foi morrendo, parando, sem completar a frase.

"Não saio contando tudo para ela", disse emburrada.

"Como se ela deixasse você tocar no meu nome", disse cínico e sorriu.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele gostava _dela_, não que eu achasse alguma reciprocidade naquilo. Ou que considerasse brigas infantis e incompatibilidade de gênios sinônimos de algo verdadeiro e duradouro, mas eu admitia que houvesse alguma tensão, sim. Era também inegável o encanto que Christyn transmitia juntamente com a adversidade que sentiam um pelo outro.

"Você tem razão, mesmo que de forma subentendida, ela pira", confessei e ele riu, esquecendo-se de James.

"Bem, isto é o reflexo da nossa linda e eterna amizade", disse com sarcasmo, divertindo-se. Eu achei que a palavra 'eterna' só era possível naquela frase porque causa de toda loucura, de toda a mentira.

Eu parei um momento e fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento bater contra a pele. Não era preciso estar com os olhos abertos para saber como as estrelas estavam brilhantes, como o céu do verão era mais bonito. Era o mesmo que não precisar olhar nos olhos de Albus para saber a cor deles. Porém eu abria olhos, eu encarava as estrelas, eu sentia a não-eternidade delas. Eu sempre olhava nos olhos de Albus Severus, como nesse momento. E me vinha aquela sensação das pessoas que não precisam mais falar para se entenderem, pessoas como minha mãe e Harry.

Sorrimos um para o outro e voltamos a encarar o céu. Há muito eu sabia que aquele era o seu momento preferido, apesar de ser a primeira vez que o compartilhávamos por tanto tempo. Era possível ouvir o barulho das folhas das árvores, o coaxar de um sapo e alguma coruja piando ao longe. É, até mesmo, grosseiro pensar nessas coisas enquanto ele estava ao meu lado. Porque eu podia pensar em como o coração dele estava batendo forte ou no som da sua respiração. Mas eu ainda era, escondida entre tantas, aquela aversão aos clichês do amor.

"Eu acho que nossos pais estão transando", disse e não me deu tempo de fazer qualquer comentário. "Sua mãe sai de casa, meu pai e minha mãe resolvem dar um tempo, sua mãe e meu pai se vêem com mais freqüência do que seus pais e meus pais juntos", Albus riu e deu de ombros. "Aposto, aposto o que você quiser que tem algo rolando", com certeza Albus Severus ganhava de mim, e de qualquer pessoa, no quesito de quebrar o clima e dizer algo muito estúpido.

"Você tem uma visão interessante da separação dos meus pais e dos seus. Como se isso fosse um plano arquitetado por minha mãe e pelo seu pai para largarem as pessoas que conviveram por, o que, mais de vinte anos?, e resolverem ficar juntos. Como se fosse algo maléfico", eu olhei diretamente para ele, que abaixou a cabeça. "Eles poderiam simplesmente se gostar e estar procurando a felicidade, se jogando de cabeça em algo que pode dar errado, mas que, mesmo assim, vale a pena", ele não disse nada e eu resolvi continuar. "Se eles descobriram o erro, ou seja lá como chamam o casamento arruinado deles, pra que continuar insistindo?"

"Você tem razão", Albus disse com culpa. "Eles podem apenas se gostar", eu percebi naquele momento que ele não tinha pensado _realmente_ sobre aquilo e senti um vazio no estômago.

"Isto é, hipoteticamente", Albus jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. "Vou descer", ele não disse uma palavra, prendi a respiração e me engatinhei para a escada.

Descobri que com aquela fala do _hipoteticamente_ eu havia denunciado que sabia de algo, que não havia só pensado sobre aquilo que ele havia me dito, como já tinha uma idéia formada sobre tudo. E, para piorar, Albus percebeu que eu não queria compartilhar com ele o que _eu_ sabia. E, para ele, aquilo era a demonstração da minha não-confiança. Porém eu estava apenas insegura demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Mas meu orgulho era maior do que qualquer coisa que eu sentisse por ele naquele momento. Maior, até mesmo, do que nossa amizade.

E eu não iria atravessar a linha, não naquele momento. Porque seria como colocar a baixo todas as minhas barreiras, todas as muralhas. Olhando para as duas faces daquela situação, eu havia escolhido a que _menos_ me machucaria, mas nem por isso eu deixaria de sair ferida. Não era certo, mas isso nunca importou.

* * *

**(1)** _E se eu tentasse salvá-lo  
Todo o meu mundo poderia desmoronar  
Apenas não está certo_  
"Beautiful Disaster", Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**N/T:** Pra começar, esse capítulo nem iria existir XD digo, essa cena. Aquela coisa dos ingressos e tal, pretexto HAHAHA mas okay né, vocês comentaram sobre isso e o que aconteceria, surgiu um plot e ai está. A culpa é de todo mundo que pediu pelo capitulo e por mais AS/R : D HAHAHA B. Wendy betou dessa vez xD e dels, nem comento sobre os teus comentários uheuaeiaeuhieauh obrigada pela betagem fofs ( :

* * *

Garotas super-poderosas que continuam deixando review um pedaço do meu coração (L):

**Tainara Black:** _né? Eu já tinha pegado x.x mentira HAHAHA Ron é sux. fimdepapo. Eu gosto muito da Christyn e mesmo que ela tivesse "pulado fora" não ia rolar pegação né o.o Beijo!_

**Lílian Granger Potter:** _Ufa, tu gostou XD Então, o que achou do capitulo? UHEUHAEUHA, peguei tuas sugestões e tal. ._

**Shammy:** _Ah, você tem razão, né ainda temos as fics xD ainda bem que gostou. Own, também adoro eles haha. Beeijinhos!_

**Monique:** _UEAHUEAHAUH. Não gostei muito desse também o.o sei lá né. Ainda bem que alguém gostou ahaha. Né? Rose é muito amor!_

**Ireth Hollow:** _Segui teu pedido de ver AS/R e aqui está XD espero não ter decepcionado suerhsiuhresu Christyn é irritante só com o Albus . sehrushtrishut e ninguém supera Lily Luna. XD_

**noah black:** _Ah, tu pegou o espírito da coisa né? Sim, Dorian Gray é (L), mas Lorde Henry também é muito foooooda. HAHAH, pode deixar que quanto mais irritar Lily Luna, melhoooor! Beijos, obrigada pela review _

**butterflypotter:** _Demorei mais esse porque mandei pra betar e tava com preguiça de responder as reviews, mas como vocês todas são lindas xD respondi tudo né. Nossa, nem ia colocar o cinema e tal, mas vi tua review e resolvi fazer um cap sobre isso ahahha siiim, Harry e Hermione de casinho seriia foda HSEIURHSIHIUiushres_

**B. Wendy Witch:** _não gostei porque... não gostei x.x IUHSIREUHSIRUH, Draquenho aparece mais pra frente xD_

**claudia malfoy:** _aaaaah. DHr também é legal xD iushreiushriushtr obriigada_

**aluadahp:** _capitulo postaaaado. Postei o primeiro capitulo lá no floreios e tal xD sauerhishtsiur, Albinho é lindo xD_

* * *

Respondi tudo muiiiiiito rápiiido. É o friio, gente! : D

HAHAHAHA

**Xoxo!**


End file.
